Blog użytkownika:Wercia7/Jeźdźcy Smoków na Końcu Świata.
Prolog Końec Świata - To nasz tymczasowy dom. Mam na imię Czkawka. Razem z moimi przyjaciółmi: Astrid, Szpadką, Mieczykiem, Śledzikiem, Sonczysmarkiem i Hederą, która niedawno do nas dołączyła i teraz jest w naszej ekipie. Jeśli chodzi o ostatnie wydarzenia, to pokonaliśmy Viggo i łowców smoków. Teraz mamy spokój. Nie mósimy się martwić że smoki są w niebezpieczeństwie. Żyje nam się spokojnie. Jedyny problem to mój wyjazd. Jeszcze nikomu o nim nie mówiłem. Dowiedziałem się o nim od ojca, kilka dni temu. Rozmawiałem z nim, tłumaczyłem że nie jestem gotów, ale ze Stoikiem nie ma dyskusji. Nie wiem co robić... thumb|400px Rozdział.1 (Astrid) Ostatnio z Czkawką dzieje się coś nie dobrego. Jest jakiś inny. Chodzi zły, zdenerwowany. Nie chce z nikim rozmawiać, ani z jeźdźcami, ani ze mną. Nawet przestał spędzać tyle czasu ze Szczerbatkiem. On się zmienił i to widać. (Czkawka) Właśnie przeglądałem mapę gdy usłyszałem że ktoś wchodzi do mojego domu. Tym ktośem była Astrid. -Hej Czkawka.- podeszła do stołu o który się opierałem, wpatrzony w mapę. -Cześć Astrid.- Nie spojżałem na nią, zaznaczałem coś na mapie. -Co robisz. -Przeglądam mapę i takie rużne. -Nie przeszkadzam ci? -Może trochę. A coś się dzieje?- Spytałem wpatrzony w kartkę papieru. -Musimy pogadać. -O czym? -O wszystkim.- niezwróciłem uwagi przez chwilę na nią.- Możesz odłożyć na chwilę te papiery? Czkawka mówię do ciebie!- krzyknęła na mnie. Wyrywając mi wękiel z ręki który służył mi jako ołówek. -O co ci chodzi?- spytałem podniesionym głosem, podnosząc na nią wzrok. -O ciebie Czkawka. O ciebie mi chodzi. -O mnie?- wskazałem palcem na siebie.- Nie rozumiem cię, Astrid. -Co ci się stało?-Spytała spokojniej. -Mi? Możesz mi oddać ołówek.- wyciągnołem rękę by odzyskać narzędzie do pisania. -Nie, nie mogę.- wyrzuciła węgiel na zewnątrz. Osłupiałem. Nie dlatego że wyrzuciła moją własność. Ale dlatego że zachowywała się jak nie ona.- Przestań mnie ignorować! -Co? - spytałem zdziwiony.- Ja cię ignoruję. -Wszystkich ignorujesz Czkawka. Masz nas gdzieś. Olewasz wszystko i wszystkich. Nie rozmawiasz z nikim. -Astrid...-uśmiechnąłem się. -Mam dosyć tego jak się zachowujesz.- powiedziała spokojniej.- Nie mogę uwierzyć jak bardzo się zmieniłeś. To nie jesteś ty... -Astrid...- podszedłem do niej. Złapałem za dłonie. Spojżałem jej w oczy, były zaszklone od łez.- Ja się nie zmieniłem. -Czkawka ty tego nie widzisz, ale to prawda. To nie jesteś ty. -Jak nie ja? To ja. Czkawka we własnej osobie.- rozłożyłem ręce. -Nie. Prawdziwy Czkawka nigdy by nie potraktowałby tak przujaciuł.- zrobiłem wielkie oczy.- Kiedy ostatni raz latałeś ze szczerbatkiem? Albo kiedy ostatni raz rozmawiałeś z kim kolwiek, oprucz spędzania całe dnie z mapą planami i innymi papierami? (Astrid) Już nie wytrzymałam. Musiałam mu to wkońcu powiedzieć żeby się opamiętał. -Odpowiedz. -Noo...bo to wszystko dlatego że nie mam czasu. -szczerze jestem wściekła, a równocześnie smutna. -A kiedy znajdziesz ten czas?- westchnął i podszedł do stołu. Oparł się o blat dłońmi. -Ty nic nie rozumiesz.- zaczął zbierać papiery w kupkę. -To mi wyjaśnij. Czemu taki jesteś? -Astrid, muszę wracać.- zamurowało mnie. Co ma znaczyć wracać. -Gdzie? -Na Berk.- podeszłam bliżej. -Po co? -Bo muszę.- czemu musi? -Czkawka, rozmawiaj ze mną normalnie. Dlaczego MUSISZ wracać na Berk?- spytałam. Odwrócił się w moją stronę.- Coś się stało? -milczał.- Czkawka no mów. -Astrid, ojciec karze wracać. Mam wylecieć na pół roku na szkolenie, na wodza.- patrzyłam na niego zszokowana.- Nie chcę wylatywać. Nie chcę was wszystkich zostawiać. Astrid, nie miałem czasu dla was tylko z jednego powodu, sprawdzałem mapy by sprawdzić czy będę niedaleko Berk. I myślałem o wszystkim. Nie mogę i nie chcę się pogodzić z tym że muszę odlecieć i was zostawić na tak długo. Przepraszam. -Czkawka... -Chciałem tobie i reszcie powiedzieć o tym szybciej ale nie umiałem, nie miałem czasu. Szukałem sposobu, jakiej kolwiek przyczyny żeby zostać. Ale nie jestem wstanie nic zrobić.- uroniłam kilka łez. Nie wierzę w to co mówi. -Żartujesz, prawda? Powiedz że żartujesz.- spojżał na mnie wzrokiem mówiącym "Nie, nie kłamię". -Ale, rozmawiałeś z nim? Czkawka, na pewno da się coś zrobić. -Astrid, nie. Nie mogę nic zrobić. I tak rozmawiałem z ojcem. Mówił że to tradycja.- Torze on nie może lecieć na to szkolenie.- Żałuję tego, i to bardzo. -Nie możesz.- płakałam. Łzy płynęły mi strumieniami po policzku. Stałam jak wryta. -Astrid, przykro mi.- przytulił mnie. Odwzajemniłam uścisk. Nie puszczę go. Nie ma mowy!- Astrid muszę powiedzieć to reszcie. Oni nic nie wiedzą. - puściłam go, niechętnie. Wziął mnie za rękę i poszliśmy do klubu końca świata. (Narrator) W klubie nic nadzwyczajnego się nie działo. Bliźniaki i Sonczysmark grali w karty, a Hedera i Śledzik czytali księgę smoków Tak dla zabicia czasu. Nagle usłyszeli ryk Nocnej Furii i Śmiertnika zębacza. Czkawka i Astrid zeszli ze smoków i weszli do klubu. -Cześć wszystkim.-Przywitał się brunet. Starał się być radosny ale, mu to nie wychodziło.- Jak tam czas mija? -Na luzie. -odpowiedział Smark. -Chcesz się dołączyć do gry?- slytał Mieczyk wychylając się by spojrzeć na przyjaciela. -Nie dzięki, Mieczyk. Muszę wam coś powiedzieć. -Coś się stało?-Hedera zadała pytanie na które odpowiedział Czkawka. -Wracam na Berk. Jutro rano, a z Berk wylatuję wieczorem na pół roku na szkolenie. -Co?!- spytali wszyscy hurem.- Jak to wylatujesz na pół roku?- dodał Śledzik.- Na jakie szkolenie?- dodał Sonczysmark. -Przyszły wódz musi szkolić się. Ponoć to tradycja. - tłumaczył im przyjaciel. -Chwila moment! Ty wodzem? Czkawka, a to dobre. Nie no przyznam nabrałem się. Czkawka przyszłym wodzem, klanu wandali.- Śmiał się Smark. -Trzymajacie mnie bo go chyba zabiję!- Astrid pobiegła z toporem na Sonczysmarka, w ostatniej chwili złapał ją Czkawka. -Sorki. -przeprosił Sonczysmark. -Ludzie nie chcę być wodzem, nie widzę się w tym. Po drógie nie chcę was zostawiać. Mówię powarznie.- Czkawka nie wiedział co ma więcej mówić. -Lecisz?- spytał Śledzik. -Mószę.- odpowiedział jeździec nocnej furii. -Nie da się nic zrobić żebyś został?-Spytała odziwo Szpadka, która się włączyła do rozmowy. -Niestety.- westchnoł brunet. thumb|320px